


Positive

by LadyJuse



Series: Life Together [4]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Season 2, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinnie Dakota, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: Being positive can bring life-changing news
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: Life Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593460
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Team Cavota





	Positive

The early morning light gently shone through the drawn curtains, waking Balthazar Cavendish-Dakota gently. As he awoke, he noticed the space next to him was empty. This slightly concerned him. He then thought he could hear vomiting from the bathroom.

He then got out of the bed, feet touching the plush carpet. He entered the master bathroom across from the bed and eyes were drawn to the toilet. His husband was hunched over the toilet and was vomiting.

“Vinnie!” Cavendish cried out, immediately kneeling next to him.

“Morning, Balth,” Dakota groaned in a moment of non-vomiting.

“Are you alright?” Cavendish said, putting an arm on his husband’s shoulder.

“Just the human body being disgusting…” Dakota said, before resuming.

“I doubt this was food poisoning…” Cavendish mused, trying to figure out what was causing this, “seeing as you made dinner and you are quite careful when it comes to cooking…”

“Yeah, and I have been dealing with this for about a week now,” Dakota said, finally done, flushing the contents down, “and I might know what it is,”

“A _week_?” Cavendish echoed, “I thought we talked about being more open!”

“And I thought it was a stomach bug, but I might now know the cause.” Dakota then pushed Cavendish out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Respecting his husband’s need for privacy, Cavendish went to make the bed and get dressed for the day. He thought he heard another flush but thought nothing of it.

Dakota then exited the bathroom, and Cavendish saw he was holding a pregnancy test.

Cavendish’s eyes widened. He then walked over to Vinnie and looked at the test.

It read positive.

“Don’t get too excited, Balthy,” Dakota said as he got changed into his tracksuit, “it could be wrong, so I set up an appointment later today to be sure.

Cavendish smiled at his husband, before walking over to give him a kiss.

* * *

Dakota was in the waiting room. He had to go alone because today, Balthazar had to go to PIG HQ for administrative work.

A nurse entered the waiting room.

“Mr. Dakota-Cavendish?” They asked.

“Right here,” Dakota said as he got up to follow the nurse to the examination room where he would be meeting with one of the doctors.

* * *

“Sorry if I kept you waiting” the doctor, nametag reading “Miles” entered the room not half an hour later and wheeled her chair next to Dakota.

“No worries,” Dakota replied, as he needed to change into the gown the nurse handed to him.

“So, you are here to confirm a pregnancy test.” Dr. Miles surmised from the forms Dakota had filled out while waiting.

“Yes,” Dakota said, “I think I’ve been having morning sickness for the past week and my period seems to be late”

“Well then, let’s get on with the testing,” Doctor Miles said, standing up.

* * *

After a blood test and a pelvic exam, they got their answer.

The positive was positive.

He changed back into his tracksuit before setting up regular checkups with Miles.

He left the office, papers in hand and got into their old time vehicle. It has ran out of Time Juice a long time ago. The BoTT really did not care about the vehicle as they let them keep it. Cavendish had worked to keep it working, however, they might have to trade it in as it might not be the best for a baby.

Dakota parked the car in the garage before heading into the house.

He then put the papers on the table before laying on the couch. He placed his hands on his belly. He wasn’t showing yet, but his kid was still growing in there.

He texted his husband to let him know he was home before proceeding to their office to look up ways to decorate the empty room. He was considering either something from the 1970s or a jungle theme. Or maybe a jungle theme with 1970s flair. Balthazar would probably want something from the 1800s, however.

* * *

The door opened and Cavendish entered the house. He saw his husband in one of the chairs, reading something. A Love Händel record was playing.

Dakota looked up from the papers.

“Hey Balthy,” Vinnie smiled as he got up to kiss his husband.

“How was your day?” Balthazar smiled.

“It was alright,” Vinnie smiled back before showing taller man the papers, “that test was right. We’re gonna have a baby!”

Cavendish quickly scanned the paper before breaking into a smile and lifting his husband in a hug. They both knew that the next nine months are going to be rough. But they handled evil pistachios plants, alien garbage and the extreme bad luck of the Murphy family. They knew they could get through this as they did with everything before.

Together. They were positive about that.


End file.
